Worlds
Worlds, also referred to as Content Zones or Zones, are the locations in LEGO Universe. Worlds can be traveled to by rocket, or on occasion, through teleporters. During Alpha and Beta, only Venture Explorer, Avant Gardens, Nimbus Station, Gnarled Forest, Forbidden Valley , Club Station Alpha , and for a short time Starbase 3001 were available in addition to the five starter properties. Nimbus System The main worlds in LEGO Universe. *The Venture Explorer - A spaceship that serves as the game's tutorial. *Avant Gardens - Introduces players to the Nexus Force, its Factions, and the Maelstrom. *Nimbus Station - The hub between worlds present at the game's launch, a peaceful world for socializing with other players. *Pet Cove - A small world where players learn to tame Pets. *Gnarled Forest - A pirates-themed world. *Forbidden Valley - A ninja-themed world. *Nexus Tower - The hub for all worlds added after the game's launch. *Crux Prime - A large battlefield beneath Nexus Tower. *Ninjago Monastery - A Ninjago-themed world, and the only main world besides the Venture Explorer not to take place on a chunk of Planet Crux. Other Worlds These are worlds not part of the main system of worlds, and are listed in separate sections of the Passport. *Club Station Alpha - A space station exclusive to LEGO Club members. *Starbase 3001 - A space station that gives access to the World Builder League worlds. *DeepFreeze - A World Builder League world. *Robot City - A World Builder League world. *Moonbase - A World Builder League world. *Portabello - A World Builder League world. *Frostburgh - A seasonal world, only available in winter. Was only available once during LEGO Universe's live run, as development ceased before it could be re-added in late 2011. Unfinished Worlds Worlds that were in development, but due to the closure of LEGO Universe were never launched. *Kingdoms World - A large castle themed world, planned for release in early 2012. Unreleased Worlds Worlds from the development of LEGO Universe that were scrapped or redesigned. *Nexus City - One of the earliest world concepts, unknown if it was planned to eventually be created and added to live game in a future update. *Port Plunder - The first zone to be worked on in-engine, though there wasn't much to do besides walk around, and development efforts soon shifted to the Vanguard Outpost. *Vanguard Outpost - The first world to be truly playable. Was going to be the intro zone for the Sentinels (first named the Order of the Shield, then Vanguard). Players would have chosen a faction immediately, and each faction would have had a unique intro zone. *Wonderland - After the Vanguard Outpost was scrapped/put on hold, work began on Wonderland (initially called Funland), a theme park-esque mashup world. The individual areas ("pockets") in Wonderland soon grew beyond their original sizes and scope, turning into full-fledged worlds of their own. Several of these pockets/worlds were cut, while others evolved into the worlds included in the game at launch. *Nimbus Park - Began as a pocket within Wonderland, evolved into Avant Gardens. *YouReeka / Zorillo Plaza - Began as a pocket within Wonderland, evolved into Nimbus Station. *Tar-ranno Forest Wrecks - A pocket within Wonderland that was cut. *Creepy Crawly Forest - A pocket within Wonderland that was soon cut from it. *Spikes Peak - A pocket within Wonderland, possibly replaced Spikes Peak. *Brick Mesa - A pocket within Wonderland, thematically similar to Crux Prime. *Pet Ranch - Evolved into Pet Cove. Was not initially part of Wonderland. Beyond these worlds, many others were considered. Early in the game's life, the plan was to have a variety of zones based on classic LEGO themes (castle, space, etc). Port Plunder was the only one of these to receive substantial design work, but any popular/classic theme, new or old, was considered. Throughout development, more themes were considered, often having a single key visual drawn, then all put on a giant chart so the team could decide which would be best to pursue next. The team was always trying to incorporate more LEGO product themes into the game, but LEGO often moved too fast for them to develop content in time. It wasn't until Ninjago that enough prior notice was given for content to be created and launch in time with the sets.http://imagininglu.blogspot.com/2012/05/map-quest.html Img 1231.jpg|Concept art shown at GDC 2008 Img 1236.jpg|Concept art shown at GDC 2008 Dsc 1304.jpg|Concept art shown at GDC 2008 Dsc 1305.jpg|Concept art shown at GDC 2008 Dsc 1306.jpg|Concept art shown at GDC 2008 Dave Kang - Island Nexus.png|Concept art by Dave Kang Davekang legouniverse14.jpg|Concept art by Dave Kang Davekang legouniverse17.jpg|Concept art by Dave Kang Brickamids-color-copy.jpg|Concept art Ghost-town-colored-copy.jpg|Concept art Halloween-scenebw.jpg|Concept art Lines2-copy.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer, based on the Space Police 3 theme Atlantica.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer, based on the Atlantis theme Fishing-area-copy-reduced.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer, who described it as ''"a fishing game in which the player designs and builds a fish concept. The fish would then be showcased and voted upon by the LU community. The winning fish were added to the giant lake for everyone to try to catch. This, along with many other ideas were set aside for development later on."''http://imagininglu.blogspot.com/2012/03/chunk-o-rama.html Development Worlds Many worlds were created by developers and LUPs throughout the game's development, usually not intended for public release. For more information, see the Development Worlds article. Story Worlds These locations are relevant only to the LEGO Universe story and cannot be played. *Gallant 5 - The four explorers found the Imagimeter Shards here. *Planet Crux - An ancient cube-shaped planet that was destroyed by the Maelstrom, its chunks becoming floating island worlds of their own. Gallery Alpha load screen 1.png|12/19/2009 Alpha load screen 2.png|1/28/2010 Beta load screen 1.png|3/11/2010 Beta load screen 2.png|4/3/2010 Beta load screen 3.png|4/11/2010 Beta load screen 4.png|4/29/2010 UniverseMap I55.png Beta load screen 5.png|7/30/2010 No worlds screen.png Release load screen 1.png|12/3/2010 Release load screen 2.png|2/8/2011 LEGO Universe Map.png|6/1/2011 LEGO Universe Map 2.png|9/27/2011 UniverseMap I80.png Unused screenie 2.JPG LU_wallpaper_map_1920x1200.jpg References Category:Worlds